<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>BRANDON'S STORY by RebelStoryTeller</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24087808">BRANDON'S STORY</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebelStoryTeller/pseuds/RebelStoryTeller'>RebelStoryTeller</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Biker Mice From Mars</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:09:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>15,490</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24087808</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebelStoryTeller/pseuds/RebelStoryTeller</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>BRANDON'S STORY</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Disclaimer: The authors don't own the biker mice or make a profit off of them in anyway. This story is pure fiction and has been copyrighted by the authors. The other characters other than the biker mice that are portrayed in this story DO NOT EXIST but are a product of the author's imaginations and should not be used with out their permission. </p><p>Author's Note: This story is presented from the view of a young male teen who had been kidnapped and is being held captive as a sex slave to two of the most notorious sex slave drivers Chassity and Dominic Candersston.</p><p>BRANDON'S STORY<br/>TODD AND BRANDON VANWHAM<br/>ALL RIGHTS RESERVED</p><p>On a stormy cool morning in May,Dominic and Chassity Candersston were enjoying a little love time together in the master bedroom that took up the entire second floor of the abandoned cabin out on the shores of Lake Victory. While their four captives slept four floors above them in one person sized soundproof rooms,one lonely slave who was being severly punished, rested in a very small and cramped room with a fever that no one but Dominic knew about, praying that someone somewhere would go looking for him and his four other friends,find Dominic and Chassity Candersston arrest them with forceful confinement and sex with minors. As the days turned into nine months, I Brandon VanWham, recieved no medical treatment for me fever which grew worse and worse as time went on. Finally one day at around two or three in the morning,I was pulled out of me room to forcefully help deliver Chassity's baby that was on it's way. Knowing nothing of child delivery,I made due with what I had and what bit of energy I had in me body. Finally after ninteen and a half hours,I cut the umbilical cord of Dominic's new born daughter and placed the placenta into the jar labeled for it then assisted once more in cleaning up Chassity and the baby ensuring that nothing was wrong and the baby would be fine until a real doctor could arrive and check the baby over. So begins me story of how me best and closest friend and adopted brother,Todd VanWham, managed to get free and get help for the rest of us who were left behind in his desperate attempt to go and get us some help to get our freedom back.</p><p>Chassity takes her newborn son from Brandon's manacled hands and looks at him saying: He's so perfect! So beautiful! It's hard to imagine that the father is one of our slaves! But he'll never know about it because that slave will never be informed that he has a son because you already signed the birth certificate! Besides,that was the best sex I've ever had and I can still see the horror in his eyes as I serviced him while tears slipped down his cheeks. Then came the sex we had together while he still cried over being violated by a woman that he didn't know and didn't consent to service him. His name will be Angel Candersston, such a perfect name for a perfect baby girl with the perfect life she could ever ask .</p><p>Brandon in sheer shock silently says to himself: That baby's Todd's son? &lt;cough cough&gt; Ohhh. I was worried about him when she dragged him out of the locker room to do who knew what to him against his will! Me best friend and adopted brother was forced to have sex with a woman when he knows deep in his heart that he's not ready to become a father to a baby girl! Poor Todd! He'll never get to meet his daughter and his daughter will never know her biological father! (Lays his hand on his forehead to feel the sweat from his fever being so high and thinks) Oh man, I'm sweating, I'm fevered,I'm cold, weak and becoming dizzy! Not a great combination! I don't know how much longer I can handle not getting medical treatment! I-I feel like I'm gonna pass out! But not here and not now! If I pass out here then I'll get a beating from Dominic! Why on earth would they name the baby SevalS? A grim reminder to the poor kid that his father is a sex slave to his adoptive father and his mother! If it were up to Todd to name the kid, his name would be Shane or Jonathan Thomas or James Byron or Jonathan Byron Vincent VanWham</p><p>Chassity looks up from her daughter to finally notice Brandon and says: Take and throw him back in his prison! Be sure to lock the door both inside and outside!</p><p>Dominic grabs Brandon by his collar and drags him back to his prison,removes the manacles and collar then throws him inside watching as Brandon stumbled then fell on to the bed landing on his side then locked the door on the inside and the outside then goes back upstairs to the second floor to bond with his newly adopted son not knowing Brandon had a hidden radio in his bag that crackled to life after he was upstairs in his bedroom with his wife and child.</p><p>Todd tries to establish contact with Brandon for the first time in twenty four hours saying: Brandon? Brandon can you hear me? Answer me and let me know you're all right!</p><p>Brandon grabs the radio from his bag and weakly replies: T-Todd? W-where are ya? I-I haven't 'eard from ya in twenty four hours! Are ya alright?</p><p>Todd heaves a sigh of relief then says: Oh thank god you're alright! I'm fine, I managed to avoid the camera's late last night and got out! I'm on the corner of Mapleston and Pineston. How-how's your fever? Is it getting any worse than what it already is?</p><p>Brandon: It's getting higher and higher every day and I'm starting to sweat because of the heat from me fever.</p><p>Todd: Hang on Brandon! I'm on the corner of Mapleton and Pineston heading North. What's Shawn's address?</p><p>Brandon: 1893 M-Mapleton c-can't miss it!</p><p>Todd: I-is anyone home? Anyone at all to help us?</p><p>Brandon: E-either B-Brandt or S-Shawn should be home by now. I-I don't want to stirr up burried emotional scars, but did ya know ya have a daughter?</p><p>Todd: I have a what? (Flashes back to the night Chassity forced him to have sex with her and the sex that continued then says) Oh dear god forgive me! I've got a daughter? When was she born?</p><p>Brandon: The exact same time ye were born.</p><p>Todd: Three in the morning? What color are her eyes? Blue or green? Now I have something to keep me going and that's my new daughter! What did they name her?</p><p>Brandon: I hate telling ya this but they named her Angel. If ye had a say in naming the baby it would have been Phoenix. Wouldn't it?</p><p>Todd: Yes,but unfortunatley, I didn't have a say in what she was named. As for now, my batteries are running low and won't last much longer so I should let you get some rest and I promise to go back for you my friend. Please take it easy and once I get a fresh supply of batteries, I'll contact you again. As for now I should go and please promise me that you'll rest and take it easy until I come back with help.</p><p>Brandon: I-I promise to take it easy with this fever and ye promise me that yer gonna be careful and not wind up being captured and brought back! The others need help and I need a doctor and medication. I think this fever has an infectious side to it. Please Todd, Promise that yer gonna be careful and come back soon!</p><p>Todd: I-I promise to becareful and not get recaptured. I-I love you like I love my own brother Brandon. I have to go now but keep my love for you as a brother(Static starts to take over getting louder and louder as he tries to say) in your heart and find a way not to give into that fever for me all right? Brandon? Can you still hear me? Answer me!</p><p>Brandon: What?! Todd?! Todd! I can scarecely 'ear ya! Todd! (Hears nothing but silence to greet his cries for Todd to answer him and cries) Todd! No!Todd can ya 'ear me?! (Gets no answer from Todd's raido then turns it off and begins to sob uncontrollably from lonlieness and fear that his one true friend was out there alone,probably hurt and there was nothing he could do to help and finally falls asleep for a little while)</p><p>Meanwhile out in the open streets, Todd continued his journey looking for 1893 Mapleton Street until at long last he found it exactly where he'd been told it was located and staggered up the path to the porch where he managed to climb up and knock on the door hoping that Brandon was right and someone would be home to help him in his quest to help free the others.</p><p>Todd collapses on the porch then with the last of his strength,he loudly knocks on the front door praying someone would answer his knocks until Shawn appeared and he said: Shawn!</p><p>Shawn opens the door and says: Todd? What the hell are ya doing here?! Everyone's out searching for ye and the others! Where's Brandon?! Ya look like ye've been through hell and back! C'mon inside and tell me everything that has happened! (Steps outside onto the porch and helps Todd stand up and walks him into the living room where they both sat down on the couch and says) Now tell me everything! Where's Brandon? He was with ya the last time I heard from him! Where is he? Is he alright?</p><p>Todd holds the radio tightly and says: Brandon's sick with a high fever! Batteries I need batteries!</p><p>Shawn leans over and pulls out a fresh pack of batteries out of the end table,takes the radio from Todd and opens the back to replace the dead batteries with fresh ones then says: Todd, one last time lad, where's Brandon? Where ever you go, he's not too far behind ya! By the way,not to sound mean or anything, but those were Kielly's batteries. Ya owe her a brand new pack! Matter of fact, it's high time to upgrade yer tech lad! (Opens the second drawer and pulls out a wireless ear piece saying) 'ere, try this instead of that bulky thing. If Brandon's cell phone still has a charge, this will get in touch with it.</p><p>Brandon awakens from his sleep and hears his phone ringing and pulls it out along with his ear piece he put in his ear and aswers his phone saying: Todd?! Todd! Answer me! Are ya all right? </p><p>Todd answers Brandon saying: I'm fine Brandon.</p><p>Brandon heaves a sigh of relief saying: Thank god! Did ya make it?</p><p>Todd: Yes Brandon I made after being on the run for hours with no food,shelter or shower, I made it. Someone wants to talk to you badly enough that he'll break my neck if you don't talk to him. (Hands Shawn his phone and says) Here,he's on the other end waiting to hear from you.</p><p>Shawn takes the phone from Todd and says: Brandon?! Brandon! Are ya all right? Where are ya?</p><p>Brandon recognizes Shawn's voice and says: Sh-Shawn? I-I've got a really high fever that hasn't had proper medical attention brought to it. As for where I am, well all I can really say is I don't have a clue! We were brought to our secret location in cages in the back of an eighteen wheeler then marched up to the sixth floor then locked in one person sized rooms. Todd found a ladder in his wall and climbed up onto the roof then over to me room to see if I was alright but got caught and I was punished. Dominic threw me into a room down a secret passage that no one knows about.</p><p>Shawn: Did ye say Dominic? Dominic who? Can ya give me the address of where yer at?</p><p>Brandon: Dominic-Dominic Candersston. I can't but Todd can give ya the address of where we are.</p><p>Shawn: Dominic Candersston? I thought he was in jail for a whole host of things. I never knew he was married. I can easily access his address because he was a friend of Dominic McConnerston. I'll do that right now since me laptop's right in front of me. (Opens his notebook computer and accesses his email address book and says) I just printed out all the information on Dominic Candersston. Hang tight and we'll be there as soon as we can! Promise me ye'll stay with us on this side of the line!</p><p>Brandon: I promised Todd I'd stay 'ere and I don't think I'll be goin anywhere anytime soon! But please hurry! Movin day is in a few more days! If ya don't hurry, they'll move us out of state and sell us as slaves! (Turns his radio off to save his batteries then manages to sit up and pull his school jacket on for extra warmth and does up the zipper and falls back down and falls asleep hoping that Shawn and his brother arrived before the next moving date in a couple of days)</p><p>Shawn turns and hands the radio back to Todd then says: As for ye me dear boy! Yer in sorrow need of a shower, clean clothes, a goodnight's sleep and somthing in that stomach of yers! But first since ya need a shower, ya can use the one in the guest room.. Now then stand up and follow me to the guest room!</p><p>Todd takes the radio from Shawn and turns it off to save the batteries then manages to stand up with Shawn's help then says to Shawn: Here's two fifty for Kielly's batteries! There should be five bucks there at the most.</p><p>Shawn takes the two fifty from his hand and says to Todd: I heard ya spent another two weeks in the hospital. What happened and was it bad enough to keep you there an entire two weeks?</p><p>Todd follows Shawn upstairs and says: I spent two weeks in and out of Terrence's care because of strange dizzy spells I'd been having. I've missed a year and two weeks of my highschool career and I may never be able to see my dreams come true because I have other plans for my future besides those other dreams that I have. Sure I'll graduate from High School with the rest of my friends,but I guess when I really took a hard look at three of my eight dreams, I realized I'd be a rotten doctor!</p><p>Shawn starts to really feel sorry for the lost VanWham and says: Why?</p><p>Todd sinckers and says: What kind of a doctor gets squimish and passes out at the sight of blood?</p><p>Shawn snickers and says: Ya got a good point there! Ya'd make a rotten doctor! Passin out at the mere sight of blood! Maybe a good heart to heart talk with someone who went through this life stage will help you figure out where your life is heading. Ever hear of JC Stevensson? Formerly JC Carterston? Her husband's name's Tailgate Stevensson or at least that's what I've heard.</p><p>Todd: Never heard of her or her husband. Terrence is always the one I go to when I have a life crisis.</p><p>Shawn helps Todd step up off the last stair and says: Hmm, well I can make ya an appointment to see Jenna but no guarantees that she'll speak with ya. I'll call while yer in the shower which is right in front of ya. As ya take yer clothes off, hand them out the door and I'll take them down to the laundry room and wash them for ya. Oh and make sure that ya empty yer pockets! I get enough of that from me own kids fergettin ta empty their pockets.</p><p>Todd enters the bathroom and turns the light on then closes the door and begins to take his clothes off,ensuring that he takes his wallet and change out of his pants pockets then hands them out to Shawn who gingerly takes them from his hand.</p><p>Once Shawn had all of Todd's clothing, he went downstairs to the laundry room where he checked all the lables and pockets before putting them into the washer to be cleaned.</p><p>Shawn picks up the phone that was connected to Mars and dialed JC Stevensson office number and is greeted by Jenna herself and says: Hello Jenna, it's Shawn Connerston. I'm calling ya to ask a favor from ya. Ye see it's Flame's older brother Todd. (Listens as JC expresses her shock about who she was going to be dealing with then ensures that nothing was left in the pockets of Todd's pants then tosses them into the washer putting the stain remover ball, laundry detergant,the oxyclean and bleach into the washer,closes the lid and sets the digital panel so that the clothes would be gently bounced clean then spun dry and fluffed then says) Yeah Todd VanWham the older brother to rockstar Flame VanWham. Well he's having a very difficult time narrowing down his list of dreams. He's crossed off being a doctor because he passes out at the mere sight of blood and he's not too great with heights either and right now I guess he's just not too sure where his life is heading anymore. (Listens to JC say she had five hours free everyday to counsel Todd and says) Great I'll tell him he's got himsef a counsellor appointment. Thanks alot JC! What talk to his dad and brother? Sure I don't see why not! Give it a try! Who's with Flame? I think the guy's name is Mic yeah that's right, the guy who treats Todd like a helpful brother. Alrighty then,call me if ya made progress with the ones I named. Thanks a bundle JC yeah well ya take it one step at a time and start out with his family. Yeah well I've gotta go, the washer just finished the drying cycle and I've gotta take the clothes out. Bye bye JC. (Hangs up and opens the washer to remove Todd's clothes that were freshly cleaned then went upstairs to the bathroom where he knocked on the door and said) Todd? Ya done showerin lad? I've got yer clothes fresh from the washer!</p><p>Todd opens the bathroom door and takes his clothes back and begins getting dressed saying: Any luck in findin me a counsellor?</p><p>Shawn: Well yes I did have the good fortune of getting ahold of Jenna herself and she's got five free hours to spend with ya. She laughed when I told her you wanted to be a doctor but pass out at the mere sight of blood. As for now ye'd better finish gettin dressed so I can give ya somethin to eat before we go back and rescue Brandon and the others. So what do ya want to eat?</p><p>Todd: Do you have any chocolate chip bagles and strawberry cream cheese?</p><p>Shawn: Yes I do. Kielly loves that stuff so I usually buy at least four dozen bagles and about twenty containers of strawberry cream cheese for the bagles. One or two?</p><p>Todd: Two please. (Puts his watch back on and notices the time was twenty after eleven then says in alarm) Oh dear god is it really that late already?! I totally forgot about Brandon! He's probably been frantically calling me! I'd better check on him to see if he's alright. (Quickly finishes dressing then goes downstairs with Shawn and grabs the radio off the table, turns it on to hear Brandon's voice come over the air ways)</p><p>Brandon feels that something is wrong,wakes up to check his watch and realizes that the usual nine thirty contact time had come and gone,turns his radio back on and tries to desperately re-establish contact Todd saying: Todd?! Answer me please! Todd! Where are ya?! What's goin on?! It's twenty after eleven! Why haven't ya called me yet? Did somethin happen? What's goin on? Ye promised me every thirty minutes ye'd check in with me! Where are ya?</p><p>Todd answers Brandon's plea for him to answer him and says: Brandon?</p><p>Brandon: Todd?!</p><p>Todd: Brandon what is it? Were you calling me?</p><p>Brandon: Yes I was callin ya! I was worried when ya didn't answer me! Are ya all right?</p><p>Todd: I-I'm fine. I just had a hot shower and had my clothes washed. I'm sorry I shouldn't have turned the radio off.</p><p>Brandon feels relief come crashing down over him as he says: I thought somethin had happened to ya! Please don't ever scare me like that again! When're ya coming?</p><p>Todd: As soon as I get somethin to eat.</p><p>Brandon feels a wave of exhaustion crash over him and tries to fight it off saying to himself: Don't ya fall asleep! Ya have to stay awake! If ye fall asleep,there's no guarentee that yer gonna wake up!</p><p>Todd hears silence then says: Brandon? What's wrong?</p><p>Brandon remembers that Todd was on the other end and says: I-I'm sorry, I-I'm tryin not to fall asleep but it's not workin! Please, bring me somethin to eat as well. I-I'm so hungry that hunger pains are gettin to be painful.</p><p>Todd calmly says: Then don't fight the tiredness,get some rest until we arrive. You need to get some sleep before you pass out from exhaustion. I don't think it'd be a good idea for you to eat anything unless a doctor says it's alright for you to eat. I promise to bring a doctor with us when we arrive. You need to have that fever checked by a professional doctor not some quack who just gives you pills to take. You may need to be admitted to the hospital for a while so they can monitor your vitals and your fever twenty four seven! Please,don't fight the sleep,give in and go to sleep until I get there.</p><p>Brandon: Al-alright. I-I won't fight it anylonger then. Yer-yer right I do need some sleep. Just keep in touch as often as ya can. (Winces as another hunger pang rumbles through his stomach making breathing impossible then says) Please hurry! (Lowers his voice and says) I-I miss you Todd.</p><p>Todd: I will,just close your eyes and go to sleep. I'll keep radio contact with you. (Drops his voice and says) And I you Brandon and I you the same. I promise to keep the thirty minute contact time going. I was in the shower eariler and hadn't realized how late it was before I put my watch on. As for now relax and get some sleep. (Turns the volume on the radio down and begins to eat his bagles and drink his chocolate milk that Shawn had set infront of him until he was finished, then says) I'm ready to go! I feel much better now that I've had a shower,had my clothes cleaned then had something to eat and drink. How will we go about doin this?</p><p>Shawn turns around and says: While you were eatin and speakin with Brandon, I made a few calls to a few of me friends on the force. They're gonna stop by here and pick us up. (Thirty minutes later he gets up and goes to the door and looks out the window then says) Get yer stuff Todd, our ride's here! There's a cap that belongs to Brandon that ya can wear to keep from gettin heat stroke. Don't want Brandon's best,closest and only friend dyin before his time.</p><p>Todd stands up,slips his jean jacket on then puts Brandon's hat on his head,grabs his bag and says: I'm ready to get goin. Oh wait! You go on ahead! I have to tell Brandon we're on our way. (Watches as Shawn goes outside then turns the volume up and says) Brandon? Brandon bro? You awake?</p><p>Brandon awakens from his sleep and answers Todd saying: I am now. What is it?</p><p>Todd suddenly realizes that he had awakened Brandon from his much deserved sleep and says: Oh! You were sleeping! Oh now I'm so sorry for waking you up!</p><p>Brandon: Don't worry about it. (Tips his right wrist and glances at his watch and says) Right on time Todd. It's exactly twelve thirty,what's goin on?</p><p>Todd: We're leavin now.</p><p>Brandon: How long will it take ya to get 'ere?</p><p>Todd: I don't really know. But I had to let you know that Shawn and I are leaving with some friends of his from the Police force.</p><p>Brandon: Great. Just don't forget a doctor.</p><p>Todd: I won't let him forget the doctor.</p><p>Brandon feels his defense against sleeping slowly start crumbling and says: Keep in touch with me as often as possible. As for now, I'm goin back to sleep. I can't stay awake much longer.</p><p>Todd: Go back to sleep until I tell you we've arrived. You'll need the strength to tell me exactly where you are all right?</p><p>Brandon: Mmhmm, I will. Please, be careful!</p><p>Todd: I will. I promise to return to you safely and in one piece.</p><p>Brandon: I love ya so much Todd that I wouldn't be able to bear loosing ya! Yer the only family that I have, I've no one else related to me.</p><p>Todd fights back tears as he says: Nor would I be able to bear it if you left me. I love you just the same Brandon. Go back to sleep and I'll let you know when we've arrived. Sweet dreams Brandon.</p><p>Brandon yawns then says: Thanks, I'll be needin 'em. (Turns the volume on his radio down then sets his watch alarm for thirty minutes from that moment then falls back asleep)</p><p>Todd grabs a heavy warm sweater off the rack and a blanket from the linen closet then sticks them into a hand bag then goes to the freezer and pulls out several frozen bottles of water that would thaw out eventually for Brandnon to drink then closes the door and leaves the house and waits while Shawn locked the door and left a swift message for Kielly to go to her friends house until her dad got back then says: Let's get goin. We've yet another stop to make.</p><p>Shawn: Oh yeah that's right! We have to go get Mike Baitmore! He's agreed to check Brandon and the others over. He said that if Brandon's as sick as he sounds,then he'll put him in a private room in the hospital. Now then, Justin's waiting so let's get goin. (Turns around to find Mike Baitmore walking up his sidewalk and says) Hello Michael</p><p>Michael nods and says: Hello Shawn, are you ready to go? What's in the bag?</p><p>Shawn: Yes we're ready to go. Let's get goin. Oh a sweater and blanket for Brandon to keep him warm and plenty of frozen water for him to rehydrate his body. Todd ye get into the front seat first then I'll get in next and Mike ye can sit in the back seat so you can get ready to check the other five over when we free them.</p><p>Michael nods and says: Fine with me now lets get going.</p><p>After agreeing upon where each one would sit,Shawn,Mike and Todd all headed back down the path to Justin McJamesston's car where Shawn opened the passenger door to allow Todd to get in first then he got in and buckled up while Michael slid into the back seat and put his seat belt on then tells Justin that they're ready. Then Justin carefully slid into the middle of the road and headed in the direction that Todd pointed out.</p><p>Justin glances at Todd and says: All right,now all you have to do is point me in the direction that you came and we'll go from there. Just tell me when you see a familiar land mark.</p><p>Todd realizes that Justin was going the wrong way and says: No this isn't the way I came! We're going in the wrong direction! I came from the other direction!</p><p>Justin makes a quick U turn and heads back in the right direction saying: Anything look familiar to you Todd?</p><p>Todd looks out the window and says: Yeah that's my cap on the ground! Flame gave me that cap when I was in Terrence's care a few years ago when I had a real bad case of the flu and on his concert date. So as a get well soon gift,he gave that cap to me because I couldn't make it to that day's concert that I promised to play my violin for his audience who loves the sweet sound of it. But now I can't find it anymore so I had to resort to playing the ugh Viola. Harder than the violin and sounds terrible in a concert hall and the strings are extrordinarily hard to manipulate.</p><p>Justin pulls over and lets Shawn get out to pick up Todd's cap</p><p>Shawn unbuckles his seat belt then gets out and says: Come out here Todd and tell me what way we should be going.</p><p>Todd unfastens his seat belt and gets out with Mike and Justin then says: Just keep going straight. I was in such a hurry to find some help that I just ran straight. I fell a few times along the way loosing somethings that meant alot to me so they should still be on the sidewalk 'cause no one ever comes to this side of town anymore.</p><p>Justin nods and says: Mike and I'll ride in the car while you and Shawn go on foot following your path. (Heads back to the car with Mike who slid into the passenger side and pulls out into traffic and follows Todd and Shawn while they picked up Todd's personal belongings)</p><p>Shawn spies something glinting in the dirt glinting in the sun,crouches down and carefully picks up a heart shaped locket and says: Hey this yers?</p><p>Todd takes a look at the locket while trying to focus his blury vision then pats his pockets and says: My locket! My mother gave me that locket before she left us again! I never noticed it was gone until now! It must've fallen out of my pocket when I tripped and I never noticed it was gone! Oh thank god no one's stolen it! The clasp is broken and I haven't had much of a chance to have the chain replaced. It has the only picture of my mom in it along with the most recent family portrait on the other side! (Realizes that it was Mother's day,opens the locket to look at his mothers portrait and silently thinks) Where ever you are mother, I hope you're safe and sound, I miss you dearly but then again you probably miss me more than anything else on Mars. Happy Mother's day mother. (Puts the locket in his pants pocket to keep from loosing it all over again)</p><p>Shawn: Well then does anything around here look familiar to ya yet? (Spies something shining in the bushes and says) Todd? Do ya wear glasses?</p><p>Todd pats his jacket pockets only to find his eye glasses were missing and stumbles over to Shawn saying: Yes, yes I wear glasses! I have pretty crummy eyesight. I'm amazed that I could read your address without them on.</p><p>Shawn picks up Todd's eye glass case,takes Todd's hand and places the case in it saying: This belong to ya? They have the initals TVW on the outside.</p><p>Todd squints to read the gold lettering on the case barely making out TVW and says: Yeah they're mine! (Opens the case and removes his mint condition gold framed eye glasses then closes his eyes and slides them on then opens his eyes again saying) Oh now I can see much better than I did before! We go straight to the next set of lights and turn left! Everything's coming back to me now!</p><p>Shawn: Great! Things are finally comming back to ya! So we keep going until we hit the next set of street lights then turn left?</p><p>Todd nods and says: Yeah that's right. Then after turning left we go straight for six sets of stop lights then turn right and keep going until a side road appears on the right and go up that road until the lake is visible. There's a boat dock on the lake and the boat I used to get across should still be there. You can't miss the cabin even if you tried.</p><p>Shawn: Great! (Heads over to Justin's car and says) Go straight to the next set of lights and turn left, then after turning left go straight for six sets of stop lights then turn right and keep going until a side road appears on the right and go up that road until the lake is visible. There's a boat dock on the lake and the boat Todd used to get across should still be there. You can't miss the cabin even if you tried. Did you get all of that Mike?</p><p>Michael nods and says: Yeah I got it all written down. So you and Todd can cintinue searching on foot and Justin will give the directions to his fellow officers who are waiting for the directions. (Hands Justin the note pad saying) Here's the directions Justin.</p><p>Justin takes the note pad from Mike's hand and calls to his brother Jake: Justin to Jake,Justin to Jake can you hear me Jake?</p><p>Jake: Loud and clear Bro! Got the directions?</p><p>Justin: I've got the directions right infront of me. Grab somethin to write with!</p><p>Jake pulls out his note book and says: Fire away bro!</p><p>Justin: Since you're wating at the corner, turn, then after turning, go straight for six sets of stop lights then turn right and keep going until a side road appears on the right and go up that road until the lake is visible. There's a boat dock on the lake and the boat Todd used to get across should still be there. You can't miss the cabin even if you tried. Did you get all that Jake?</p><p>Jake: Every last word of it bro! Meet ya there!</p><p>Justin puts his cb back on the hook and says: They're gonna go on ahead and surround the place but they're not gonna do anything until Todd gets there. He's the only one who knows how to avoid security cameras. (Picks up his CB again and says) Jake one last thing!</p><p>Jake: What's that?</p><p>Justin: I don't see anything else belonging to Todd,did your boys pick it all up?</p><p>Jake: Ten-four they did. I've got it set aside for Todd's identification.</p><p>Justin hangs the cb back up and sticks his head out the window calling: Shawn! Jake's got the rest of Todd's stuff in his car! Come on and get back in!</p><p>Shawn: Great! (Turns and says to a frantically searching Todd) Todd? Jake's got the rest of yer things with him for safe keepings. C'mon,we're leaving now.</p><p>Todd nods and says: Yeah alright. You go ahead I have to speak with Brandon for a minute. (Watches as Shawn goes over to the car, glances at his watch that read one thirty then reaches into the inside jacket pocket to pull out his two way radio,turns it back on and calls Brandon) Brandon, it's Todd can you still hear me?</p><p>Brandon hears his alarm going off,awakens shuts it off resetting it for two o'clock then answers Todd saying: T-Todd? W-Where are ya? Right on time again, it's one thirty.</p><p>Todd: Heading to set you free! Do you have everything packed and ready to go?</p><p>Brandon glances around and says: Yeah I do.</p><p>Todd: Good! Don't do anything that'll make them suspicious of you!</p><p>Brandon stretches out his stiff muscles and says: Todd, I'm too tired and weak to do anything suspicious. Besides,they never pay any attention to me anyways. They just drag me out for what ever they need then throw me back in 'ere and forget about me until they need me yet again.</p><p>Todd: This'll sound really stupid,but how've you been feelin since you caught up on some sleep?</p><p>Brandon: The headaches and blurred vision have all gone away,but me fever's still holdin on to me not lettin go. I don't want to be mean to ya bro,but I'm still very tired and I wanna get some more sleep before ya arrive,so I'm gonna letcha go so I can go back to sleep. Remember me love for ya and I'll see ya very soon. Did ya happen to bring a warm blanket for me to wear? I'm c-cold and c-can't stop shivering.</p><p>Todd: No,no I understand completly. You're still sick and need plenty of sleep. I'd speak with one of the others but we're the only ones who have radio contact with eachother. But you said to keep in touch and I thought I'd let you know we're gettin close to the cabin again. The fever must be sapping all your body heat and they didn't give anyone a blanket to cover up with at night to keep warm. Yeah I brought a heavy quilted blanket for you to wrap yourself in to keep warm and a nice warm hand knitted sweater for you to wear underneath the blanket for extra warmth and I have plenty of water for you to drink when I arrive to keep your insides from drying out. One last question before you go back to sleep?</p><p>Brandon: Sure,what's on yer mind?</p><p>Todd: Is there a window in your prison? If you have the strength, sit up and see if you can spot a window.</p><p>Brandon: I-I'll try to sit up. (Starts to sit up but finds enough strength to lean on his elbows and looks around only to see concrete walls then says) No, no windows 'ere,only walls. Why'd ya ask?</p><p>Todd: I thought that maybe there'd be a window I can slip in through. But I guess I was wrong. I should let you go back to sleep so you'll be rested and alert enough to help me find you. I-I love you dearly Brandon and I promise to find you and set you free again.</p><p>Brandon: And I love ya dearly as well Todd. I certainly hope that ya can still avoid the security cameras.</p><p>Todd: One last thing!</p><p>Brandon: What?</p><p>Todd: Put yer jacket on until I get there!</p><p>Brandon: I am w-wearin me j-jacket! But I-I'm st-still co-cold! They turned the heat on down 'ere but that's not helpin me warm up any.</p><p>Todd: Well I've gotta get goin so try and get some sleep until I get there. Sweet dreams.</p><p>Brandon: Thanks. Knowing yer closer than ever will definitely make me dreams sweeter than they have been. (Lays his radio beside his pillow then falls back asleep feeling better that Todd had reassured him that he was closing in on the cabin and would be there very soon.)</p><p>Justin honks the horn and says: Todd come on! Everyone's waitin for ya!</p><p>Todd slides the radio into his inside jacket pocket then heads over to the car where he slides in before Shawn who slid in beside him then buckled up saying: Sorry! I was just talking with Brandon. He's got a bit of strength but not a whole lot. He's still fevered and it's climbing up instead of down. Even while wearin his heavy winter school jacket he's freezing cold and he says the heat's on full blast where he is but he's still not warming up any more than the room is.</p><p>Michael feels the blood drain from his face and says: Then we'd better hurry and get to him before he dies of dehydration! All his body heat has vaporized with his constant sweating from the fever! He'll be needing every last drop of water in those bottles to rehydrate his body and kick start his bladder into forming urine again before he gets a bladder infection!</p><p>Justin pulls out into traffic and turns left at the lights following Todd's directions until they came to the lake and says: Is any of this familiar to you Todd?</p><p>Todd: Yeah this is the exact spot where I fell out of the boat. I was exhausted late lastnight but I didn't stop to find somewhere to stay for the night and kept running until I got close to Brandon's home. The dingy I used should still be under the dock where I left it out of sight.</p><p>Justin turns his car off and gets out saying: Well I definitely see the dingy but how many people can it seat safely?</p><p>Todd: Ten to twenty people can fit safely into that industrial sized dingy. There's life jackets inside for each of us to wear. (Wades into the water and pulls the dingy out into the open and says) Well are you coming or are you going to stand there? (Throws out three life vests and puts his own on then unties the dingy saying) Well let's get goin! Time waits for no one.</p><p>Shawn,Justin and Michael all put their life jackets on and climbed into the boat while Todd revved the engine to life and soon they were speeding across the water to the other shore where Jake and several camouflaged officers were waiting for them. Once on shore, Todd made certain to take the keys from the engine and stick them in his pocket so no one could swipe the boat while they were inside then they all removed their life jackets placing them back into the boat and headed up to where Jake stood waiting for them.</p><p>Todd walks over to where Jake stood and says: Hi, you said you had the remainder of my personal belongings with you?</p><p>Jake reaches into the car and opens the glove compartment to remove an evidence bag saying: Here you go Todd, everything should be in there.</p><p>Todd carefully lays the bag out and looks everything over and says: Yeah everything's here. Should I tell Brandon we're here or wait until we're in the house?</p><p>Jake: NO! Wait until we're inside the house then contact Brandon. You never know some one could be listening to your conversation if you talk to him right now.</p><p>Todd: Alright then I'll wait until we're all inside the house.</p><p>Jake turns and says to the officers: Alright start movin towards the front door! Kick it in if you need to do so to gain entry!</p><p>Todd: No need to do that, they leave a spare key in the mailbox at all times so all you have to do is get the key and unlock the door. (Watches as one of Jake's officers cautiously goes up the porch and reaches into the mailbox to get the key, inserts it into the lock and unlocks the door giving the signal to follow him inside sending a large group up to the master second floor to arrest Dominic and Chasity.)</p><p>Before Todd went inside,he allowed the armed officers to enter first then entered behind them and established the radio contact with Brandon.</p><p>Todd: Brandon? Brandon can you hear me? Answer me!</p><p>Brandon hears his watch alarm going off then hears his radio come back to life,awakens and says: Todd?! Where are ya?! Ya sound close by!</p><p>Todd: I'm in the main hall way inside the house. It's time for you to help me out. I need you to help me locate your prison. With what ever strength the fever left you,throw something at the door so I can follow it.</p><p>Brandon reaches inside his back pack and finds his Indian Rubber Hard Ball and throws it against the ceiling saying: Can ya 'ear that?</p><p>Todd: Yeah I heard that! It's right below me am I right?</p><p>Brandon: I-I think so, I-I'm not sure.</p><p>Todd: Keep throwing that ball so I can keep tabs on where I'm going. (Sees an open door and heads towards it then descends down the stairs saying) I'm down in the basement. Throw the ball at the door for me, I'm not sure where to go from here.</p><p>Brandon manages to get a bit more strength to throw the ball at the door and says: 'ear that?</p><p>Todd: Yeah I heard that! I'm gettin closer aren't I?</p><p>Brandon: I-I think so, I-I'm not sure. What's to yer left and to yer right?</p><p>Todd looks to his left and says: Wine cellar to my left and to my right is the laundry room.</p><p>Brandon: No, yer not even close to finding me! I'm down further than that!</p><p>Todd: Bro, I need a clue to help find you! What was the last thing you seen when Dominic threw you in there?</p><p>Brandon: The-the last thing I remember seeing was an old bookshelf to the right and to the left was an old wine rack.</p><p>Todd finds another set of stairs and goes down saying: I've gone down further, throw that ball again for me please.</p><p>Brandon: I-I can't! I have no strength left to throw it with! To me it feels like a heavy brick. But if need be I'll throw me own shoe against the door. The door that's it! There's the clue ya need! The door to me prison is made completely out of steel!</p><p>Todd goes down five more flights of stairs then stops and looks around then finds the door and goes to it and bangs on it calling out: Brandon? Brandon are you in there?</p><p>Brandon uses the last of his strength to throw the ball once more against the door then falls back against his sweat soaked pillow exhausted saying: I'm 'ere Todd! Ya finally found me prison! Get me out o 'ere!</p><p>Todd tries to pull the door open and says: I can't! It's locked and I don't have the key to open it with! Just hang on and I'll get Justin to get the key out of Dominic's pocket. (Switches frequencies then calls to Jake saying) Jake it's Todd can you hear me?</p><p>Jake: I hear you loud and clear! Have you found Brandon's prison yet?</p><p>Todd: Yeah I'm on the outside and he's still locked inside! The key to the door should be in Dominic's front left pocket.</p><p>Jake reaches into a handcuffed Dominic's left pants pocket and removes a key and says: Well I've got a key and I'm sending it down with Justin. He's on his way to deliver the key to you.</p><p>Todd: Great. (Calls to Brandon) Hang on a wee bit longer Brandon, Justin's on his way with the key to your door!</p><p>Brandon heaves a sigh of relief and says: Great! I've missed ya so much!</p><p>Todd hears Justin's voice calling him and calls out: I'm right here Justin,just give me the key!</p><p>Justin follows Todd's voice and arrives at where he was and hands him the key saying: I've gotta go and help free the others who are still locked in their rooms up on the sixth floor.</p><p>Todd takes the key from Justin's hand and inserts it into the lock and turns it counter clockwise until the lock clicked and the door easily opened then he got a glimpse of Brandon and said: Brandon?</p><p>Brandon: Todd!</p><p>Todd enters the room,walks over to the mattress where Brandon laid and drops to his knees and leans down allowing him to wrap his arms around him saying: Oh thank god your alright!</p><p>Brandon wraps his arms around Todd saying: Todd! Ever since ya left, I've been worried sick about ya! Not knowing if ye were alright or injured really added to me misery! </p><p>Todd lays Brandon back down then picks up his weak hand and says: I brought some water for you to drink. (Reaches into the plastic bag and pulls out a bottle of partially thawed water, unscrews the cap, helps him sit up and places the opening of the bottle at Brandon's mouth saying) Here drink this water, it's nice and cold so that it'll work a whole lot faster. That's it take it easy Brandon, there's plenty more water where that came from. (Watches as Brandon slowly drained the water of the water that had thawed out from the ice cube and says) Well now how do you feel now that you've had a decent drink of cold water?</p><p>Brandon swallows the last of the water and says: Not as weak and thirsty as I was before! More of that water will have me body back to it's old self the way it was before I became this sick.</p><p>Todd hears Shawn's footsteps then hears his voice a few minutes later and calls out: In here Shawn!</p><p>Shawn enters the room and sees just how red Brandon's face was and says: Oh me good lord lad yer face is the same color as a fire engine! That fever must be really high for you to look that way! (Notices a water bottle with a chunk of ice in it and says jokingly) Lay that bottle across Brandon's forehead and that ice will melt in no time and he can drink the rest of the water. (Carefully takes Brandon from Todd's arms and allows him to wrap his arms around him and hugs him back saying) Even yer jacket's soaked through with sweat! No wonder yer so cold!</p><p>Todd nods and says: Great idea! The coolness from the ice will cool Brandon's forehead down while melting the ice. (Lays the bottle across Brandon's forehead and watches as the ice chunk melted rapidly then says) Well that certainly was fast! You're fevered beyond what I had thought you were fevered. (Unscrews the cap of the bottle and says) Here drink the last of the water slowly.</p><p>Brandon slowly drinks the rest of the water in the bottle and says: That felt good. At least I won't die of dehydration if ya got more than that one bottle with ya.</p><p>Todd: Are you still thirsty Brandon? Is that why you want another bottle of water?</p><p>Brandon turns his head towards Shawn's chest then coughs saying: Yeah, me throat's parched.</p><p>Shawn lays Brandon back in Todd's arms saying: He's gotta be sicker than he's letting on if he wants another bottle of water! Brandon ya just drank two litres of water! More than ye'd drink if you were sick with a normal fever!</p><p>Brandon: I-I can't help it! I wasn't given anything to drink while I've been 'ere and this fever's drained me of fluids.</p><p>Todd reaches into the bag and pulls out another bottle that he opens and gives to Brandon to drink saying: Bottle number two now take your time drinking it that way you won't get sick.</p><p>Brandon slowly drinks the entire bottle then weakly asks for another one which Shawn pulled out of the bag,opened and held for him while he drank that bottle dry.</p><p>Shawn puts the empty bottle into the plastic bag and says: Do ya want another bottle of water?</p><p>Brandon: No, I've had me fair share of water for now.</p><p>Michael comes in,kneels down and brings out his stethoscope,unbutton's Brandon's under shirt then places the scope against his chest and listens to Brandon's chest and breathing then checks his nose,ears and throat before taking his temperature which clearly read 107.3* and says: We need to get his fever down. Unfortunately the hospital's emergency room won't admit him because they don't have any spare beds open for him to use. So I'm at a loss as to what's left to do. How much water has he drank?</p><p>Shawn: Three bottles of water and he's satisfied. I think I know what to do! (Leaves the room and goes up to the top of the stairs to call Todd and Brandon's father who'd called his cell phone asking if he'd found Todd and Brandon yet,hits the redial button and is greeted by Todd and Brandon's mother who anxiously asks about her sons as he said) Todd and Brandon are fine and unharmed Bordeaux don't worry! It'll take more than this to bring them to their knees. their resilient like their old man. But I need a favor and badly! Brandon's got a fever of 107.3 and all the hospitals are chock full and over flowing,he needs medical care.....(Hears Bordeaux's reply then says) Alright,yer their mother if ya wanna come then come! They'll be happy ta see ya! Yeah well I'll see ya when ya get here. Bye (Hangs up then goes back down into Brandon's cell and says) Uhh Todd? Brandon?</p><p>Todd: Yeah?</p><p>Shawn: Yer family's on their way to make sure that yer alright and unharmed. Yer mother called me shortly after your red headed brother told her that the two of ya were missing. She's really worried about both of ya as are yer brothers,sisters and father. It's been so long that yer father was completely convinced that ya were both dead and gone. It was his worst nightmare come true to find out his edlest sons are dead. (Stoops down and picks up Brandon's pillow then immediately drops it saying) Eech,this thing's soaking wet from all yer sweat! It's no good anymore! It's been on the floor and hasn't been washed and it's stuffing has mildewed . I don't want Brandon getting sicker than what he already is from this filthy pillow! (Slips the contaminated pillow into a garbage bag that he pulled from his jacket pocket then says) Yuck we'll just dispose of this pillow and get ye a fresh one.</p><p>Todd: Good ol'Flame,worried out of his mind about me the fearless VanWham and about the only Irish VanWham. (Looks at Brandon and says to Michael) Is he contagious?</p><p>Michael packs away his instruments and Brandon's stuff saying: No Todd,he's not contagious but he will need plenty of fluids, food and rest until the fever comes down. Why don't you and Shawn help him up to the living room and lay him on the couch so he can rest better and be near a door when your family arrives to take you two back to Mars?</p><p>Todd picks up Brandon's left arm and drapes it over his shoulder saying: Shawn can you get his other arm and help me get him upstairs to the living room?</p><p>Shawn picks up Brandon's right arm and drapes it over his shoulder saying: Oh Mike can you get his belongings? Ready Brandon?</p><p>Brandon: 'Bout as ready as I'll ever be to get out of 'ere.</p><p>Michael picks up his black bag and Brandon's school bag and radio saying: I've got everything packed away. Now let's get him upstairs and out of this damp cell that he's called home.</p><p>Todd slowly rises to one knee at the same time Shawn went to one knee saying: Let's do it then. On three.. one...two....</p><p>Shawn: three up we go Brandon. Did we go to fast for you?</p><p>Brandon: N-No. I'm just weaker than I thought I was that's all.</p><p>Both Todd,Brandon and Shawn slowly head upstairs to the living room where Todd sits down on the couch and Brandon eases himself down laying his head on a fresh firm support pillow was placed against Todd's leg then Jake brought Todd out a cool cloth that came from the freezer and to placed it over his hot forehead by Todd who held it there to cool him off while he slept and Shawn spread the warm blanket over top of Brandon then went and stood outside scanning the skies for Mac's ship. </p><p>A few hours later, Todd and Brandon's family finally arrived to take him and Brandon back to Mars.</p><p>Shawn finally sees the ship and goes inside saying: Todd,Brandon,yer family's here lads.</p><p>Vinnie enters the house and walks over to the couch where Todd sat and says: Todd! Brandon! Are you two alright? (Gives Todd a tight hug then notices the color of Brandon's face and says) Get him some fresh cold bottled water to drink before he becomes worse than what he is.</p><p>Flame comes over to where his dad and brothers were and says: Are you alright Todd?! It's been nearly a year since you and Brandon just vanished! (Notices Brandon then the bag on the table with frozen water in bottles,reaches in to take one out and opens a fresh bottle of water and says) Here Todd, you seem to be the only person who can get him to take anything. Get Brandon to drink this water.</p><p>Todd removes the cloth from Brandon's forehead then carefully adjusts him so that his head was in the crook of his arm and said: Here Brandon drink this, it'll keep you from getting dehydrated even further. This'll be your fourth bottle of water. In a few more hours you can have another one. As for now just take your time in drinking this one. (Watches as Brandon greedily drank every last drop of water from the bottle then settled back down against the pillow and fell back asleep feeling more comfortable with fluids in his system then tosses the empty bottle into the plastic bag)</p><p>Justin comes down from upstairs and says to Todd: Todd? Someone special wants to meet you.</p><p>Todd carefully takes the baby out of Justin's arms and says: Is it too late to readjust her B.C. Justin?</p><p>Justin: No,not at all Todd. Change her name if you have a better name then Shion and yes she can take on your last name since it is legitimately legal.</p><p>Todd gently traces his knuckle over his daughter's soft chubby cheek saying: Hmm, I know exactly what she looks like! She looks like a Phoenix. (Coos at his sleeping daughter muttering) You've yet to meet nanna, granpa and uncle Flame and your good ole aunt Charlotte and younger aunts Stacey,Serena, Serenity and Mina yes you do. And as soon as Brandon's in the clear, you'll get a chance to meet uncle Brandon. (Glances at Justin and says) I think it'd sound better coming from you Justin.</p><p>Justin takes a deep breath and says: Vinnie,Flame,Bordeaux, meet Todd's daughter Phoenix VanWham born very early this morning. Todd did not consent to the sexual intercourse that created Phoenix. So he has all legal rights to the baby.</p><p>Bordeaux looks down at the sleeping bundle in her son's arms and says: She raped you? What a desperate whore! Excuse me but that's what she is when she rapes a young boy of his innocence. What's the matter with her husband? Not a big enough wanger to satisfy her needs?</p><p>Todd snickers and says: Ohh no,no,no no,no mom! He's plenty big enough down below. Dominic's so big that he had to have the crotch of all his pants that he buys adjusted so his you know what doesn't get squished. By the way, where's that sister of mine? She's always with you!</p><p>Bordeaux looks down at the sleeping bundle in her son's arms and says: Here let grandma hold her for a while! This is the first I ever heard of a baby being involved! Now they'll have to pay child support for her and that wench is not getting visitation rights to this beautiful little angel! Actually, here she is, she just walked in.</p><p>Charlotte makes a bee line for Todd and Brandon saying: Todd? Brandon?</p><p>Todd carefully lays his son in his mothers arms saying: At least she fed her by bottle and not by breast!</p><p>Charlotte stops in front of Todd and says: I've been worried sick about you! What happened?</p><p>Todd carefully stands up saying: It's been a while since we last seen eachother. (Lets his sister hug him saying) You don't want to know right now, trust me on this one, you don't want to know.</p><p>Charlotte gives Todd his hug then notices her adopted brother and says: Brandon? Oh god he looks horrible! Maybe a hug will make him feel better! (Leaves Todd's arms and goes to give Brandon a hug but is stopped by Todd and says) What?</p><p>Todd: No no, let him sleep! Brandon's not feeling very well, he's got a high energy draining fever and needs his sleep and plenty of water to drink.</p><p>Bordeaux looks down at the sleeping bundle and gets a whiff of her granddaughter's bottom saying: Someone has a tinky backside and needs changing! (Notices that Justin had all the baby needs and takes the diaper bag,pulls out the topical cream for her umblical cord,powder for her backside and baby powder then places a pillow on the coffee table, unwraps Phoenix from her blanket,lays him down and unsnaps her sleeper then removes the wet diaper from her backside, tosses it aside,reches into the diaper bag to pull out a fresh diaper that she slid under her bottom ensuring her tail went through the hole in the diaper then shook out a generous amount of baby powder onto his bottom and diaper then fastened the diaper then fastened her sleeper and rewrapped Phoenix in her blanket while Flame disposed of the wet diaper and put things away saying) There! Now does nanna know how to change a diaper or does she know how to change a diaper?!</p><p>Todd snickers saying: Stop boasting mom! If you don't stop boasting then you'll get to be like dad and be a braggart!</p><p>Bordeaux gently lifts Phoenix up off the table and says: Well mister it took two braggarts to raise you,Todd,Flame and your sister when you were this small.</p><p>Charlotte gets a look at the baby and says: Some people shouldn't be permitted to be on the loose if their sex drive can't be satisfied by their husbands. It's pretty bad that she had to rape my brother to get this little lady.</p><p>Phoenix scruches up her nose then yawns,stretches and starts to cry wanting something to eat</p><p>Todd hears his little boy crying and takes a warm bottle of formula from Justin's hand saying: Alright somebody's hungry! (Takes Phoenix from his mother then sits back on the couch and says) Alrighty Phoenix I hear you're complaints! Your hungry aren't you? (Rubs the nipple of the bottle against Phoenix's mouth until she latched on to it and began to drink the nourishing formula until the milk was all gone and he was satisfied then he put the bottle on the table and lifted Phoenix up to his shoulder where his mother had placed a towel incase of spit up and began to gently pat his back until at long last a satisfying belch came up from Phoenix's little tummy and said) Well now we're fed and had a nice big loud burp and now we're going back to sleep do not disturb. I should get you a couple of companions to look after you as you grow up. My wolf and cat just had babies so I'll keep the first litter of kittens and cubs. (Looks at Charlotte and says) Here, wanna hold her for a while, let 'em know she has some one else besides me to look out for her?</p><p>Charlotte carefully lifts Phoenix out of Todd's arms and says: Well aren't we the splitting image of dad huh? Yes we are, you look like dad as a baby. (Taps Phoenix's nose saying) You're so cute! A tad on the heavy side no just kidding, you're not heavy at all! (Turns to find her dad staring at the baby and says) Here you take her and let her know who YOU are, she already knows mom and now it's time she knew you.</p><p>Vinnie gently and carefully takes his new granddaughter from his daughter saying: Sigh kiss your goodnight's sleep good bye Todd, she'll wake you when you least expect him to and she'll go through formula and diapers like there's no tomorrow. At least she's yours though you are only fifteen and a single father trying to raise this little lady while going to school. Tell ya what, during the time you're in school and the days you have to work and practice Hockey, your mother and I will watch over little uhh what'd you name her?</p><p>Todd: Phoenix </p><p>Vinnie: During the Hockey Season and the time you go to school, your mother and I will help you to raise Phoenix and during the summer you can tote her around with you to practices. Where Starlight is there's someone there to help you out by watching over Phoenix while you practice for games and during games. She'll be the envy of all her friends when she's older, 'cause Hockey's in her veins since daddy plays it. By the time her friends get around to learning how to skate, she'll already be learning how to play hockey.</p><p>Bordeaux removes the cloth then lays her hand over Brandon's forehead only to swiftly jerk it away saying: Ouch! He's boiling hot! Doesn't look like he's very comfortable with being so hot. How much strength does he have Todd?</p><p>Todd glances down at a sleeping Brandon and says: None. It took both me and Shawn to bring him up here. The pillow he was forced to sleep on was soaked through with his sweat heat of the fever and the tears from the agony of the headache he has. The hunger pains are the worst of the problem. He can't go on with nothing in his stomach for much longer, but I don't want to feed him anything until someone has thoroughly checked him over and gives the go ahead to give him food. Why do you ask?</p><p>Bordeaux: Because Terrence is dedicating the quarantine room to Brandon's recovery process and needed to know how bad he is. (Looks up and sees Terrence heading over to the couch, points to Brandon who was still asleep and says) There's your patient Terrence, he's boiling hot to the touch,suffers from a painful headache and hunger pains. Todd said he didn't want to give Brandon any solid food just in case he couldn't keep anything down.</p><p>Terrence nods and says: Todd made the right choice in not giving Brandon any solid food right away. Brandon's stomach may not be able to handle solid food yet. He'll have to be fed by IV tubes delivering food,water,antibiotics and vitamins into his blood stream while he sleeps off this fever. How many bottles of water has he drank since you arrived?</p><p>Todd glances down at a sleeping Brandon and says: Four two litre bottles of frozen ice water. In cups I'd have to say about ten to twenty glasses already. I didn't want him to pass out from dehydration so I let him drink to his heart's content and he drank three two litre bottles dry. He's trying to spread the amount of water he drinks out so that he won't flood his system. In a couple of hours depending on how thirsty he is, he'll drink some more water then fall back asleep and wake up five or six hours later and drink more water then fall back asleep.</p><p>Terrence nods and says: Well it's best we get him to Mars so he can rest and get over this fever.</p><p>Shawn glances at his watch and says: I'd love to go with Brandon, but I've gotta go and pick up KC before she starts panicking and calls her mother lookin for me.</p><p>Jake comes back into the house followed by KC who went straight to her fathers side and says: I was in the area heading back and decided to pick her and her furry friends up.</p><p>Shawn ruffles his daughter's red hair saying: I'm surprised she hasn't called her mother hunting for me.</p><p>Bordeaux sits on the coffee table and picks up Brandon's hand saying: Brandon? Brandon can you hear me?</p><p>Brandon: Mmmmmm?</p><p>Bordeaux reaches over and brushes her adopted son's red hair out of his closed eyes saying: We're headin home now and you'll have to be separated from Todd for a long while. You need to be monitored for any side effects from your high fever, we don't want to loose you. I know it's going to be rough for you since Todd's been the one to look out for you, but you'll do fine with out him constantly being near by. Todd has to get caught up on the school work he's missed out on this past year while you recover in the Med ward, then after you've gotten better and are strong enough, he'll bring you up to speed on what assignments you need to do and photo copy his notes so that you won't have to worry about failing this school year. After each unit's done, you'll have to do the tests and score pretty darned high to pass this missed year to go on with the next year. But for now, focus on getting better, I know you can do it Brandon! You're like your father, stubborn as a mule with the never say die attitude he once had!</p><p>Vinnie lays his hand on Bordeaux's shoulder saying: It's high time we got goin back to Mars so Brandon can get medical attention and medication for his fever.</p><p>Bordeaux stands up and lets go of Brandon's hand then says: Alright Todd,Charlotte, it's time to go home now. We can't leave your younger siblings with the sitter much longer before they get worried and wonder when we're going to return. Someone's gotta take Brandon who can't walk on his own. Is Kit still out there waiting Terrence? (Sees Terrence nod then says) Good he's strong enough to carry Brandon out or do you want to do it?</p><p>Vinnie: No I can manage to carry Brandon, someone's gotta put him on my back for me.</p><p>Todd reaches down and gently shakes Brandon awake saying: Hey Brandon, we're gonna be headin home now. Since your too weak to walk on your own, Dad's gonna carry you out to the ship then once we get home, you'll be put on a stretcher and wheeled to the Med ward to be looked after. I know it's gonna be hard without me near you,but I can't afford to fail this year nor can you but you're on medical leave but I'm not on leave anymore so I HAVE to get caught up on missed school work. Just remember you can call me when you wake up and feel up to talking, for now sit up and I'll help you up.</p><p>Brandon awakens then slowly sits up,turns around and with the help of Todd is laid on Vinnie's back and carried out of the house and aboard the ship while Todd gathered everything up and left behind his mother,sister and Terrence leaving behind everyone else who stayed behind while Jake and Justin called worried families to come collect their children.</p><p>While the other captives waited around for their families to come for them,Kit's ship had already returned to Mars and Brandon had been rushed straight to the Med ward on a stretcher that waited for him to arrive while Todd went home with his son,two siblings and his parents. Once inside his family's quarters, Todd went straight to his room, laid little Phoenix down in Charlotte's old doll cradle that had a soft coushiony pillow in it then spread a warm quilt over Phoenix to keep him warm then went over to his desk,turned it so that his chair faced the wall, sat down and got started on catching up on a years worth of missed assignments that were listed in the order that they were handed out. </p><p>After an hour of solid silence, Phoenix woke with a wet diaper and an empty stomach causing Todd to stop catching up and tend to his sons needs.</p><p>Todd hears Phoenix fussing and crying then gets up and goes over to his daughter's cradle and says: Ahh, wet diaper right? Yeah, well let's get you changed little lady then we'll get you a nice warm bottle of milk to eat. (Opens the diaper bag, pulls out a clean diaper,powder,diaper rash cream,topical cream for her umbilical cord and sat it all out on the bed, then peeled back the quilt,lifted up Phoenix supporting her head and laid her on the bed,unfastened her sleeper then removed the wet diaper,cleaned off her backside with a baby wipe then slid the fresh diaper under her backside ensuring her tiny tail went through the tail hole,shook plenty of powder onto her diaper and lower body then fastened the sides of the diaper along with the snaps on his sleeper,tossed away the wet diaper,put away all the baby care products and lifted Phoenix into his arms and left his room saying) Mom?</p><p>Bordeaux looks up and says: I thought you were catching up on your school work. (Sees Phoenix and says) Oh what's the matter with Phoenix?</p><p>Todd picks up Phoenix's tiny little fist and waves it in the air saying: I'm hungwy nanna, where's my bottle of formula?</p><p>Bordeaux gets up out of her chair and says: I'll go warm up a bottle for you to eat, yes I will! (Goes into the kitchen and warms up a bottle of milk until it was just the right temperature then takes it out to Todd and says) Alrighty then, here's our nice cozy bottle of formula for our meal! (Hands the bottle to Todd saying) I heard her start to fuss was his backside wet?</p><p>Todd tips the bottle at a ninty degree angle and lets Phoenix latch on to the nipple saying: Yeah she had a wet bottom and on top of that he's just plain old hungry! She says he's a growin girl in need of plenty of milk to help her grow big and strong. Want me to move her cradle out with you so you can bond with her?</p><p>Bordeaux: Y'know, that'd be a good idea. Time with Phoenix will let her know she has someone else who will tend to her. Where's her cradle? Oh never mind I know where it is! (Goes into Todd's room and brings out the cradle and says) A doll cradle? Oh well it'll do for now, she's so small I guess it doesn't matter where she sleeps as long as she's got some place to sleep peacefully! (Places the cradle infront of the couch so that she could keep an eye on Phoenix while he slept. then looked up and notices that she'd finsihed his bottle of milk and says) Oh she's finished the bottle Todd and ready to be burped!</p><p>Todd removes the bottle saying: Well that didn't take long! Big appitite! Oh uh spit up cloth mom.</p><p>Bordeaux goes into her room and opens up the chest with TODD written on it and pulls out a spit up cloth and comes back out saying: Here, I never used this when you were little so Phoenix can use it to spit up on. (Lays the spit up cloth over Todd's shoulder then says) Alright, we're ready to be burped!</p><p>Todd sets the bottle down on the coffee table then hikes little Phoenix up to his shoulder and gently pats her back until he heard a faint burp come out the says: Alrighty then, we're ready to be put back down again! (Lays Phoenix back down in her cradle then spreads her warm blanket over her saying) Alright, we've been fed and changed so we're ready to go back to sleep until the next time we need to be changed and fed! While you're sleeping, I'm going back to finish my work. (Heads back into his room,closes the door,walks over to his desk,sits back down and begins to finish the vast majority of his homework)</p><p>After twelve and a half hours hours of catching up on his homework, Todd decided to take a much needed break and left his room to be greeted by his mother who was feeding Phoenix who had his backside changed and was nursing another bottle of warm milk.</p><p>Bordeaux looks up from feeding Phoenix and says: Oh are you finished everything Todd? If not then back to work! It hasn't even been an hour yet!</p><p>Todd glances up at the clock on the mantel and says: Actually mom, it's been twelve and a half hours since we came home. I've done nothing but catch up and my head's beginning to hurt!</p><p>Bordeaux looks up at the clock and says: Oh I guess it's later than I though it was. So where're you going?</p><p>Todd: For a long long walk to clear the headache that is setting on. Maybe I'll go see Brandon for a bit, just long enough to see how he's coping. I mean that fever of his was sky high making him uncomfortable, I just wanna know if it's come down and how his body's handling it.</p><p>Bordeaux: Good idea, I've been wanting to find out myself. But with you studying and little Phoenix here, I wasn't too sure how you'd take it if I up and left with the baby.</p><p>Todd: You know that would've been fine with me, it'd have given Phoenix a chance to bond with nanna for a while. She seems to like snuggling with you since you smell like well like the mother she doesn't have. (Goes into his room and slides the finished assignments into the envelope designated for them then picks it up off his desk and goes back out into the living room saying) I may as well just hand these assignments in to Terrence while we're there since he'll be asking for them the minute I walk in the door.</p><p>Bordeaux looks down at a contented Phoenix and removes the empty bottle,puts the spit up cloth over her shoulder, hikes her up and gently begins to pat her back saying: You snuggled with me at this age Todd, it's just her way of saying: hmm wonder what nanna smells like, I know what daddy smells like but what does his mommy smell like? (Hears a faint burp come from Phoenix and says) Well shall we go see how Brandon's been doing since we got back? (Lays Phoenix in the buggy that Vinnie had brought out of storage saying) There we go a nice comfy buggy that belonged to each generation except Brandon who came into this family at nine. Would you get the door for me Todd?</p><p>Todd goes over to the door and opens it for his mother saying: Go ahead mom, you're clear to leave without crushing any toes!</p><p>Bordeaux pushes the buggy out the door then says: Just pray your father doesn't find out you've left your room! If he does you'll be in trouble big time! You know he wants you to be totally caught up with your school work and this break just might not sit well with him!</p><p>Todd: What'll I tell him when he asks whose bright idea it was for me to abandon my studies mom?</p><p>Bordeaux: I'll tell him it was mine and that you were working so hard for twelve and a half hours that you deserved this break to give your mind a chance to adsorb the information that you were studying. So what classes have you caught up in so far?</p><p>Todd: Eeee,mostly just the stuff Terrence assigned that are worth big marks.</p><p>Bordeaux: Is that what's in the envelope that you're carrying?</p><p>Todd: Yeah the assignments worth the big marks are done,now that they're finished all I have to do is the back of the list and I'm caught up so far. (Sees that they had been walking and talking all the way to the Med-ward stair way and says) Here Phoenix daddy's entrusting his home work to you to hold while I help nanna up with the buggy. (Picks up the front end of the buggy while his mother lifted up the back and carried it all the way up the stairs where he turned and opened the door saying) Go ahead mom, granma's and babies first.</p><p>Bordeaux enters the med-ward and is instantly greeted by Terrence saying: Yeah this is Todd's daughter Phoenix here for her fust check over.</p><p>Todd slips in saying: She never had a real doctor check him over on Earth she was just delivered, had the umblical cord cut and was cleaned up and laid on Chassity though she never really bonded with her and Dominic.</p><p>Terrence: Do you have those assignments that are worth big marks with you Todd? I'd like to get them marked and log your mark for the year end report card.</p><p>Todd hands Terrence the assignment envelope saying: Here they are all finished.</p><p>Terrence takes the envelope from Todd's hand and sets it beside his laptop saying: I'll mark these later,as for now I'll check little Phoenix over to ensure that she's alright. (Leans into the buggy and unfastens Phoenix's safety buckle gently lifting her out saying) So how's her appetite Todd? How many bottles of milk does this little lady go through in a day?</p><p>Todd: In a few more minutes it'll be bottle number four diaper change number five.</p><p>Terrence: Perfectly normal appetite! Now let's get you weighed shall we? (Gently carries Phoenix over to the scales and lays her down and reads the printout saying) Oooh big girl's gained a few pounds here! Nine pounds eleven ounces! She's doubled her weight already! She was six pounds before now she's nine pounds eleven ounces and (reads the digital measurement saying) twenty seven inches long. Big girl's doing perfectly fine! </p><p>Vinnie enters the med-ward saying: I've been looking for you! I went home and no one but Charlotte,Mina,Serena,Serenity and Flame were there oblivious as to where you went! Todd! I though I made myself crystal clear on the way back, you're not to leave your room or the house until everything is done and you're completly caught up and now you leave a mountain of home work sitting on your desk yet to be done? Where are your priorities right now? You knew you weren't supposed to be breaking until everything was done! You broke the rule and now you'll pay the consequences for breaking the rules of the house! Now when you get home no leaving the house or your room unless it's for school,hockey practice and games for three months! I mean it! I'm putting my foot down right here right now, you may have been gone a year but that doesn't mean the rules don't apply to you anymore!</p><p>Bordeaux: Whoa whoa whoa whoa! I told him that since he'd been doing nothing but catching up for twelve and a half hours, he could take a break from studying and bring Phoenix to be checked over and to see how Brandon's doing. Chill out will ya? The kid's studied and caught up for well to be honest the clock in the living room's off by two hours so he'd been in his room fourteen and a half hours studying and catching up with his assignments and that fat envelope on the table? Yeah those are the high mark assignments he finished first so they could be handed in and marked as soon as possible so he can get a year end mark on his report card instead of another INCOMPLETE YEAR END written on a piece of folded paper. Is that what you want for your eldest son? For him to fail his junior year and have to repeat it all over again?</p><p>Terrence: She's right Vinnie,Todd's brain can only take in so much information at a time before it completely burns out and he looses his concentration. Now then back to what I was about to do to spare Phoenix future infections of a certain area!</p><p>Vinnie walks over to where Phoenix laid and gently laid his finger against the palm of Phoenix's hand until she latched onto it and says: Dere Dere Granpa's here angelface. </p><p>Todd: And we are rare and ready to go back to our comfy buggy to go back to sleep! (Gently lifts Phoenix up supporting her head and lays her back into the buggy fastening the safety belt then says) Yeah there we go all done! Okay now we're gonna go with nanna and granpa while I check on Brandon to see how he's coping without me. By the way, who's the girl back there?</p><p>Terrence removes the laytex gloves and disposes of them in the trash then says: Go on back, though I doubt that he's awake but it'll calm him down a bit knowing that you're here. Oh her name's Sienna from Northpoint Base who'd better make herself scarce as she has homework to get done.</p><p>Todd walks through the open door and straight to the back where the quarantine room was located then opened the door and entered going straight over to a sleeping Brandon's bedside where he noticed the shade of red had dropped to a pale red signalling that his fever was finally under control and said: Hey Brandon, hope your fever's going down and that you'll be out of here and back home really soon. Kinda miss havin ya around the house.</p><p>Brandon slowly opens his eyes until they were partially open and faintly says: What're ya doin 'ere? I thought ya had 'omework to catch up on back 'ome!</p><p>Todd: I brought Phoenix in for her first ever check up. Then I thought I'd come back and see how yer feelin, though the shade of red on your face has dramatically dropped from alarmingly red to pale red. Does it make ya feel any better?</p><p>Brandon: Yeah a bit. The medication's strong enough to force the fever into submission so it can do it's job properly.</p><p>Todd: So uhh what's in each of the drip bags that are going into yer arm?</p><p>Brandon: One is a combo of antibiotics and fever reducers,the second one is cough syrup that is only opened at the right times to allow two table spoons to enter right into me blood stream, the third one is a mixture of sugar water and some god forsaken liquid and the fourth one is liquid vitamins that have been dripping into me blood stream but now there's no need for them anymore. Terrence is taking three of them out of me arm leavin me with just the antibiotics and water drips so that the antibiotics go right into the blood stream and go straight to work. I won't be 'ome for a good two months, the fever was at exactly one oh seven when Terrence checked it last and he said no goin 'ome until it's down to ninety eight point six on the dot.</p><p>Todd: At least you're gettin constant medical attention that you'd never get on earth. The doctor would see you once a day or one time for fifteen twenty minutes,send you home with medications and tell you to get plenty of bed rest. Here Terrence is constantly checking in on you during his spare moments to ensure that you're comfortable and to adjust the dosage of antibiotics so that the infection will clear up faster. Take it from someone who suffered through a rather painful infection once before.</p><p>Brandon: What kind o' infection did ya have?</p><p>Todd: I cut my wrist open and it had to go without immediate medical attention until we got back to school. Even then the teacher refused to issue me a hall pass because the class, oh what's a nice word to call a kid who constantly has to visit the bathroom every ten minutes of the day? Oh I know,the hall pass hog, was out and hadn't returned and there was only one hall pass! So it took him from one o'clock until three o'clock to get back with the hall pass and by then infection had started setting in and the pain was something else!</p><p>Brandon: What was he doin in the bathroom for seven hours? It only takes about three minutes to do yer duty and thoroughly wash yer hands!</p><p>Todd: According to him, he was urinating then had to do his other duty which took quite a long time to pass.</p><p>Brandon: Even when doing that,it doesn't take seven hours to do. Ten minutes tops no longer than ten minutes! Y'mean wankin himself off in the stall for seven hours! Pleasure before goin back to the class room! Gotta do that before urinating and passin a stool.</p><p>Todd: Well after that the eleven more kids joined the already over crowded eighty nine kids making it a total of one hundred kids in a class room designed for ten. Then came the royal split up and I was left in the class room that I had already been in since the beginning of the year along with the nine other including pass hog were transferred into new classes after that the pass was always back on the hook after ten minutes or less but with ten kids in a room that looked like it was designed to handle only four, it was still pretty crowded so they took out six kids and made another class leaving us special kids to get one on one attention again from the teacher. That's same day I passed out from the infection and the loss of blood and the teacher had to send someone to go get the school doctor to come and check me over. God he was rough, uncaring, uninterested in the wound and very unsympathetic to how I was feeling, he just slapped me upside the head and when I didn't respond to that he had someone go fill up a bucket with water from the fountain outside and bring it back inside and threw it over my face. That woke me up and then he said it was just the heat that made me pass out and left the room never to return, Alex and James had to help me home and when I got home the first thing that happened after they got me upstairs to my room was I passed out on my bed again, that's when mom found out that something was making me pass out and rushed me here to have Terrence check me over. He took the crude filthy blood soaked bandages off and instantly had to go get his sewing kit</p><p>Brandon: What'd he find?</p><p>Todd: A ten centimeter gash in my wrist where my watch sits oozing blood and some greenish white material that took forty seven stitches to close up.</p><p>Brandon: Some people &lt;yawn&gt; should never &lt;yawn&gt;be allowed &lt;yawn&gt;to become &lt;yawn&gt;doctors if &lt;yawn&gt; they don't &lt;yawn&gt; have the &lt;yawn&gt; patience to &lt;yawn&gt; care for &lt;yawn&gt; the injured &lt;yawn&gt; or sick.</p><p>Todd: Maybe I should let you get some more rest, you're yawnin your head off and fightin to keep awake! I'll see ya tomorrow if I have time. (Turns and leaves saying) Get some rest Brandon, the more you sleep the better you'll be when you get outta here!</p><p>Brandon finally allows his eyes to fall shut and slows his breathing down until he was sound asleep once more</p><p>Todd heads out the door of the quarantine room and heads towards the examining room where he quietly exits and heads home to finish off his homework only to be stopped by his mother who asked about Brandon's health.</p><p>Bordeaux: How's Brandon feeling?</p><p>Todd: Exhausted and weak, the fever was at exactly two twenty seven point six when Terrence checked it, but with the antibiotics and fever reducers dripping into his bloodstream,Brandon's doing well with plenty of sleep.</p><p>Bordeaux:</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>